


Bad old days（Chinese ）

by Lancenicetry



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, 多P注意, 赏金猎人们X亚瑟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancenicetry/pseuds/Lancenicetry





	Bad old days（Chinese ）

午后阳光温暖的倾洒大地，秋天的草地已经一片金黄，散发出干净清爽的味道。  
本来这应该是一个没有范德林帮那些操蛋事情打扰的，一个干燥又舒适正适合吃饱喝足后以大石头块作为掩护小小睡一觉的美妙时光。  
理想总是很丰满，现实永远都骨感。  
范德林帮的神枪手在枪口逼迫之下步步后退，尽管他才从午睡之中睁眼不到两秒，但是常年的战斗本能已经足够让他在危险逼近之时猛然清醒过来，然而这还是太晚了。  
三个赏金猎人包围了亚瑟，抵在脑门上的左轮和腰间的单管散弹枪都让他不敢轻举妄动——至少现在不敢。

“看看我们抓到了谁，大名鼎鼎的亚瑟.摩根。”为首的赏金猎人眼里燃烧的都是兴奋，也许还有一点紧张，而他脏兮兮的外套都昭示着他至少在外面追捕了数个星期，或许不止，他的其中一个手下已经上去将神枪手的枪全部取下，武器沉重的落在地上，碰撞出响声。  
“有钱拿也要有命花才行，朋友。” 亚瑟举起双手没有轻举妄动，尽管他不明白为什么对方还不动手将他打倒或者直接打死，毕竟他身上的悬赏令一向都是死活不拘，然而只要不是一枪毙命，就还有机会逃跑或者反杀。  
对方没有说话，只是粗暴的将亚瑟背着的小包也一并拽了下来，将里面的钞票和几个铜板都搜了个底朝天——然后在夹层里摸出了他刚刚新买还没来得及装上的马刺放进了自己的口袋里，这是亚瑟被一枪托砸晕之前的最后记忆。

当他醒来的时候夜幕已经降临，并不算旺盛的篝火正在野外燃烧，还没散去的鸟类脂肪味道在空气中蔓延，这块林地显然比之前的更加安全——亚瑟仅仅看到了这点，就被沾满泥土的靴子踹了一脚。  
“起来。”  
他这才发现自己身上的装束早就不见了，只剩下最里层的内衣，健壮的身材在风中一览无遗，而被枪托砸过的地方依然在隐隐作疼，而显然已经吃饱喝足的赏金猎人们围了过来，粗哑的笑声和含含糊糊的咕哝，最后他们似乎达成协议，其中一个人拍了拍身上的土骑着马出去巡逻，剩下两人走向神枪手。

“我们已经很久没有回到镇上了，”一双手直接拉着亚瑟被束着手腕拗到身后的绳索扣将他拉了起来，再次重重的一拳打在神枪手的下腹上。“就为了追你这个垃圾玩意儿。”

亚瑟弯下腰跪在地上呛咳出痛哼，还没来得及反驳就听到皮带扣叮叮当当松开的声音，腥臭又粗大的阴茎在下一秒就拍上了神枪手的脸，紧接而至还有手掌紧紧扣住他的下颚强迫他抬头对视的力道。“乖乖张嘴，摩根，警长不会在乎你有没有牙齿的。”

亚瑟眼里依然蕴含被羞辱的暴怒，但是被捆绑到无法动弹的动作和这句十分具有威胁力的真相还是让他暂时压下了怒火——当然还有捏着下颚根本无法抗争的力量，赏金猎人仿佛似乎满意与他的屈服，捏开口腔的同时让那根阴茎满满当当的直接操到了神枪手的嘴里，腥膻的臭味冲破嗅觉，亚瑟隐约就要被呛出本能的呕吐，然而这一瞬间的松懈却让那根阴茎更好的顺着他柔软的舌面挤入喉咙底层，挤压出更多含含糊糊的咕哝和呛咳，大量唾液顺着合不拢的嘴角淅淅沥沥的滴落，还有几声痛苦又恶心的低低怒吼，甚至眼眶都在为这样生理性的反应而发红，湖泊绿的眼睛也在紧张收缩，猎人抓住神枪手的短发，更加深的将那些声音重重操了回去。

“见鬼，他的嘴巴果然很棒。”

而站在身后的猎人并没有闲着，短刀刀尖直接撕破挑开了亚瑟的贴身衣服，让他整个后背和屁股都裸露在空气中，甚至在听到那句感慨之后咒骂着加快了动作，猎人粗鲁的扣住亚瑟的腰将他整个提起来，让他保持着弯腰姿势却自己站稳，原本捆绑在脚踝的绳索也暂时松开，那些被烤出来废弃的动物油脂此刻派上了用场，温热掌心沾满了油腻腻的冰凉油脂在亚瑟的屁股上游走，轻佻又讥讽的掌掴出几个暧昧羞辱的红肿痕迹。

“摩根，你的屁股可比女人紧多了，是不是平时也喜欢让男人操你？”

下流的话语和轰然笑声灌入亚瑟耳内，然而此刻的他无法像平时一样反驳或者给这两个该死的猎人一枪，依然顶在他口腔之中紧紧逼迫的阴茎甚至连呼吸的间隔都没有留下，更不要提一直警惕着而捏到他下颚几乎都要麻木的力量，双手手腕背在身后已经被摩擦到开始渗血，弯腰的动作让他下腹被殴打的地方变本加厉的带出疼痛，神枪手的呼吸粗重又急促，被捏到发麻的下颚甚至已经无法合拢而让那根阴茎更加顺畅的自由出入，隐藏在暴怒下面的无助让他的大脑飞快运转思考着脱身的办法。  
然而亚瑟很快就停止了思考。

沾满动物油脂的滑腻指节从他的屁股上快速的游走到了臀缝中间，显然在探索中感受到了他因为紧张而更加无法放松的状态，悉悉索索几秒之后，一小块凝结的油脂逐渐塞入括约肌，仿佛还嫌不够，接二连三的不停顶了几块，甚至蹭过了前列腺的位置才罢休，神枪手的大脑一片空白，他呛咳出声动作挣扎的往后推，吐出那根已经沾满唾液和烟味的阴茎，手腕挣动的幅度更大，淅淅沥沥的鲜血浸透麻绳浸染出一层深色。

“你们这几个狗杂碎，我会把你们身上的零件一样样——”

亚瑟的话语甚至还没说完就被疼痛打断，捏着他下颚的猎人毫不留情的在他脸上打了一拳，往日还算风光的二当家此时混乱不堪，鼻血顺着他满是尘土的脸蜿蜒滑落，映衬着刚才还没有咽下去的唾液混合在一起，狼狈又没来由的带出一股淫乱的味道。  
显然赏金猎人也这样觉得，他没有放松警惕，指节用力的幅度几乎将亚瑟的下颚捏到脱臼，而刚才塞进神枪手屁股里的油脂在体温下缓慢融化，乳黄色的液体从他的腿间滑落下来，亚瑟本能的绷紧了肌肉，徒劳的不想让这种难堪事情发生，身后的赏金猎人掰开他常年骑马而紧实的臀肉，有若实质的目光紧紧凝视，发出羞辱性的哄然大笑。

“屁股夹的那么紧，我看你就是要一根老二好好满足一下。”

身后摩擦的钝疼让亚瑟一瞬间紧绷到寒毛都竖了起来，然而他并没有再开口——嘴里的阴茎仿佛察觉到了他的想法，一个深顶直直冲入了他的喉咙底堵住了所有话语，只有零碎的哽咽从胸腔之中带出声音，屁股里被撑满的酸胀感觉夹杂疼痛，更多的是被这样对待后的屈辱，那些油脂让这场强暴变得似乎有了点顺理成章的错觉，赏金猎人的手掌狠狠抓住他的腰侧，捏出指印般的力道将神枪手的屁股重重往自己阴茎上压了过去，疼痛和说不清楚的触感犹如电流一般击中了亚瑟，他的身体都像受到威胁的野兽般弓起，还没来得及做出徒劳的反抗就被接二连三的攻势压制的溃不成军。

“你的屁股简直比女人还要棒，摩根，又紧又热。”

神枪手无法反驳或者回答，那根塞在嘴里的阴茎正在耀武扬威的四下冲撞，甚至刻意在他的脸颊边顶出个饱满龟头的形状，始作俑者强迫他抬起头，粗糙沙哑的声音浸透一层恶意的调笑。

“这个样子就很适合你，亚瑟.摩根，也许在监狱里面你也会被这样对待，但是在此之前——。”

扣着他腰间的手掌正在野蛮又粗暴地拉住他手腕上的绳扣往后拽拉，就像驯服烈马般紧紧勒入又再次放松让他得以喘息，契而不舍的钻探研磨，那些完全被体温融化成液体的油脂正随着那根粗大阴茎的进出而被翻搅着从亚瑟的腿根滑落下来，入了夜以后温度的骤降让神枪手赤裸的身体都有些发抖，比起性交更让人难以接受的是这种无法控制的强迫——还有从身体本能之中泛起的点点快感，身后的赏金猎人动作几乎越来越大，那根阴茎翻搅着润滑的油脂，拔出来的幅度几乎让浅粉色黏膜都随着动作微微吮出一点。  
然而让神枪手觉得难堪的是，在饱满龟头每次往下勾蹭过某个区域之时，那些深埋在体内的快感被撩拨，他的阴茎本能性的半勃起来，淅淅沥沥的被操出几丝牵连在一起的精水，滴落在草地上，而他携裹着因为遭受到寒冷和受伤的喘息和那些从喉咙底呛咳出来的哽咽反呕更是让赏金猎人感到胜利般的兴奋。

位于身后的猎人仿佛还觉不够，他想起了什么，从口袋里掏出从亚瑟那里搜刮来的新马丁刺，尖锐的滚轴从神枪手的后腰往下滚到臀肉，力道之重让那些小小的伤口都破皮滑落鲜血，亚瑟的带出疼痛的吸气，全身的肌肉绷紧想要徒劳抵抗这种疼痛，连带着柔软的肠肉也紧紧收缩起来，仿佛亟不可待的吮吻住了体内的那个阴茎。

“你的屁股几乎要夹断我了——是不是被我操的很爽？你的屁股比你诚实的多，它正紧紧咬着我的老二不放呢，你在范德林帮里面也是这样吧，被几个人围在一起翻来覆去的操，屁股里面含着一个又一个人的精液。”

亚瑟在疼痛刺激下越来越清晰的思绪再次开始思考脱身的办法，他的腰胯仿佛支撑不住的脱力往下坐去，膝盖也因此跪倒在地，身后的赏金猎人在懊恼的声音中阴茎滑脱，猎人和同伴交换了个眼神，仿佛思考了几秒神枪手还有没有反抗的能力，此时外出巡逻的猎人回到营地，他用脚轻轻拨了拨篝火让他烧的更旺，目光停留在石头边的场景时显而易见的吞了一口唾液，年轻的赏金猎人似乎有些腼腆，然而在其他人的呼唤笑声下依然来到了亚瑟身边。

“这是不是不太好……悬赏令上说要抓活的，万一他死了怎么办。”

回应他的是其他两个猎人粗哑的笑声，那根粗大的阴茎随着猎人往前倾身的动作而直直顶到了底，亚瑟几乎感到了几秒窒息般的眩晕，他身后的绳索扣被割断扔到一旁，整个人被翻转过来，以羞耻赤裸的方式，毫无防备的呈现在赏金猎人们的眼下。

“握住这个稚鸡的老二，摩根——等下可以让他给你口一管让你也爽一下。”随着姿势改变猎人显然看到被迫半勃着，还在流淌着精水的阴茎，嘲讽的笑声更加带了两分不屑，那根沾满唾液的老二下流粗鲁的拍上亚瑟的脸。

“你不动手的话我就动手了，听说只要伤口及时止血，比如用滚烫的马蹄铁烫一下什么的，就能活着回到小镇，反正你以后也不再需要握枪了。”

他的手指再次捏住亚瑟的嘴巴，然而眼睛之中却透露出一股跃跃欲试的神采，与此同时，跪坐在亚瑟双腿中间的猎人也拉高了他的腿，那根沾满油脂的阴茎这次轻而易举的操到了最里面的位置，变换的姿势让饱满龟头每次操入都足以顶过前列腺——而猎人显然察觉到当他操到某个区域的时候，那些簇拥着的潮热软肉会紧紧的咬吮住他的老二不放，每一下深深地顶撞都让亚瑟带出短促又压抑的喘息，他的胸口大幅度的起伏着，冷汗映衬在火光之下更加带出一层油亮的错觉。

神枪手的目光扫过了那个年轻猎人的表情，随后落在了他的裤裆上，睫毛微微震颤着嘴里还被阴茎不停的操出更多唾液，年轻猎人看到神枪手闭了闭眼，随后朝着他的方向抬起了手，年轻人的耳根逐渐变得通红，忐忑又兴奋的往前凑了凑，坐在他的身边，将自己早已勃起的阴茎放在了亚瑟的手里。

猎人们没有给神枪手太多的喘息时间，控制着主动权的猎人似乎并不满足于泄欲，沾着丝丝血渍的马刺再一次被派上用场，被齿轮滚过的皮肤都留下浅浅又破皮的细小伤痕，这些细碎的疼痛在这场性爱之中无疑比任何事情都足以让神枪手的神经高度绷紧——它逐渐游弋上来，最后停留在亚瑟的乳头附近，并不急于直取目标反而在附近小小的打着转儿，被控制的男人急促的喘息着，他无法开口，嘴里那根已经让他腮帮子发软的阴茎依然在一下又一下更深的操进他的喉咙，因为姿势的转变，现在他的鼻尖上甚至还晃着两颗令人反胃的阴囊。

然而剧烈的疼痛和猛然顶着他前列腺操进来的力度将神枪手的身体瞬间绷紧，齿轮深深压入了他的乳头，刺破的鲜血顺着胸口滑落下去，留下一个奶孔般的小坑，亚瑟的喉咙第一次带出呜咽般的痛苦哽咽，后腰更是本能的弓起，想要获取更多氧气的生理性动作反而让他的口腔犹如吮吻一般含住了那根碍事的物体——浓稠的精液瞬间喷涌着射在亚瑟的嘴里，他呛咳出声用舌头顶出那根老二，还没完全射完的精液飞溅着，从他的嘴角蹭到了鼻尖和脸颊上,赏金猎人后退了半步跌坐在地面上大口喘息，软下来的龟头蹭过亚瑟的鼻梁，似乎还在回味刚才的快感。

而操着亚瑟屁股的阴茎也被这样一下突兀夹紧的热度反抗不及，猎人的喉咙带出赞赏般的低吼——那些在追捕过程中积攒了不知道多久的精液全数射在神枪手的体内，粘糊糊的混合着那些油脂缓慢涌出，随着阴茎撤出的同时淅淅沥沥的滑落出淫乱不堪的场面。

得到新鲜空气的亚瑟停顿了两秒，他握着年轻猎人阴茎的手猛然往前一伸，敏捷又快速的摸出了那把挂在腰间的左轮，神枪手的动作熟稔又快速，拇指推开保险，紧接着下一秒枪口就近距离的瞄准了坐在脑袋附近的那个赏金猎人，一枪致命直击心脏。

鲜血随着炸裂的布料和肉碎飞溅到了亚瑟那张还挂着精液的脸上，他的枪口快速移动，在身后那个猎人抓到枪之前就干净利落的一枪爆头解决战斗。

依然跪坐在地上的年轻猎人那根阴茎早被吓软，似乎难以置信这一瞬间的变故，他的嘴唇发抖着脸色惨白，磕磕巴巴的在枪口下带出一句溃不成军的求饶。

“我……我阻止过他们……求你……”

亚瑟坐起身，湖泊绿的双眼注视着这个年轻人，不过停顿两秒，再次开枪。

挟裹着火药味道的硝烟散去，被枪声惊吓的鸟群远远飞走，神枪手握着枪再次躺在地上，在满地鲜血的地方躺了两分钟才疲惫的站起身，他从马匹身上取回自己的武器和装束，又抄起霰弹枪把这三个猎人的脑袋轰了面目全非。

“我他妈就该去旅店睡一觉——。”骑上马以后屁股还在隐隐作疼的神枪手气愤的想到。


End file.
